


Little Blue Something

by palominopup



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Construction Worker Dean Winchester, Gay Sex, M/M, Teacher Castiel (Supernatural), Viagra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 11:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19018732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palominopup/pseuds/palominopup
Summary: Overworked and stressed, Dean thinks he needs a little blue pill to make Cas happy.





	Little Blue Something

Dean let himself into the house and dropped his keys on the table by the door. “I’m home,” he said wearily, as he made his way to the kitchen. Cas met him there and pulled him into a loose hug. They shared a brief kiss and then Cas fixed his plate.

While he ate, Cas sat across from him. Dean wasn’t a good conversationalist on nights like this. He was too damn tired. His husband didn’t seem to ever mind how late Dean dragged his ass home from work. He was always there with a smile and a meal.

Once he’d finished eating, Dean took a long, cool shower. The Texas heat sapped all his energy. That, and the twelve - hour days.  When he’d dried off and wrapped the towel around his waist, he stepped into their bedroom. Cas was already in bed, propped against the headboard, reading. He looked up and smiled. “Feel better?”

“Clean and cool, not sure about better,” Dean told him honestly. Since the charity drive to build homeless veterans tiny homes dropped on his plate, he’d been busting his balls. Winchester Construction had several ongoing jobs, but he couldn’t say no when he’d been approached to oversee the construction of ten houses by the Veterans Community Project. 

Cas put down his book and lifted his arms. Dean crawled over the bed and nestled against his husband’s chest. He closed his eyes as Cas stroked his back and shoulders. 

He woke with a start when his alarm went off. Last thing he remembered was Cas reaching into his pants... for his limp dick. With an angry growl, he stood and stomped into the bathroom. He couldn’t even remember that last time they’d had sex.  _ Early June maybe _ ? Here it was the end of July.

The smell of bacon drove him downstairs. Cas, in his usual summer attire of cargo shorts and a t-shirt, greeted him. “Morning, babe. You sleep okay?”

“Yeah,” Dean mumbled, taking the coffee cup Cas offered him. He didn’t deserve Cas. Not once had he complained about the long hours, the lack of sex, or Dean’s attitude. “What are your plans today?”

“I’ve got a class coming at ten. After that, I’ll do the grocery shopping and run some errands. You need anything?”

“No, I’m good.” Cas was a teacher at the local high school, but during the summer months, he taught pottery classes in their garage slash studio. His students ranged from middle-aged housewives, to college kids . Dean knew everyone was hot for the teacher. He smirked at his own private joke. 

Twenty minutes later he was pulling up at the first job site. He had a small crew on this one. A simple deck addition near the Pleasant Hill area. His men were almost finished and he waved as he drove off. He met one of his foremen, Garth, at the next site.  The Hampton Branch of the Austin Public Library was under complete renovation. Dean donned his hardhat and stepped inside. The sounds of saws, drills, and men shouting to be heard over the cacophony of noise drew him onward. He spied Garth going over the blueprints with the electrical contractor. “Morning, Garth... Cain.” Both men nodded and greeted him warmly. Dean let his foreman fill him in on the progress and then it was time for him to move on. It was almost lunch time before he made it through all his jobsites. 

He swung by a food truck and picked up two tacos, eating them while he drove west. The town of Dripping Springs was where the donated land for the veterans was located. The Hill Country was beautiful despite the sweltering heat. Dean dreamed of building a home for him and Cas here one day. They’d agreed to wait on the kid discussion until Dean’s company was financially stable, and it had been in the green for over two years now. It was time to locate a surrogate. Adoption for a gay couple in Texas was pretty much a no-go. He grimaced. He loved Texas.  He’d been born in Kansas and traveled around a lot as a kid with his father and brother, but he’d settled in the Lone Star State once Sam graduated from Stanford and got a job in the Austin DA’s office. It was his home now, despite its political leanings. 

Several work trucks were at the site and he parked next to his foreman’s. He saw Benny hunched over a set of sawhorses and walked to him. With a slap on the butt, Benny jumped and cursed Dean. “Just seeing if you were paying attention... you weren’t,” Dean said, laughing at Benny’s scowl.

“Don’t you have somewhere else to be? I’ve got this project  covered,  you know?” Dean knew Benny was perfectly capable of running any of his projects, but Dean was drawn to this one. 

“I know you do, but I want to be more hands on with this one.” Benny gave him an understanding nod. John Winchester, his father, had been a Marine. After Dean’s mother was killed in a house fire, the man moved them around, never staying in one place long enough to put down roots. It had been hard on Dean and his little brother. 

The sun was setting by the time Dean set down the nail gun. The walls were up in the eighth house. Only two more to go before the roofs went on. He sat down on the tailgate of his work truck and went over the punch list with Benny. By his calculations, he’d have the homes ready for furnishing by mid-August. 

“ Brotha ’, you know you’re ahead of schedule on these.”

“I know, Benny, but I want these to be perfect.” Dean looked around at the ten foundations, eight of which had the studs up. He could picture the men and women living there, their time-etched faces, looking older than their years. This was something he could give. He’d see it through.

That night, it was a repeat of every other night over the last few weeks. He ate what Cas put in front of him, showered, and thought about having sex with his husband, only to fall asleep seconds after getting into bed. If Cas was disappointed, he wasn’t talking about it. And Dean... well, he wasn’t about to discuss his lack of sex drive. 

Thursday afternoon, Dean was supervising the laying of trusses on the first house when a wave of dizziness brought him to his knees. He was aware of people shouting, but his vision went black. Benny slapped his face a few times and forced him to drink some lukewarm sports drink. “Someone  call  911.”

“No,” Dean said adamantly. “No ambulance. I’m fine. Just got dizzy from the heat. I’m good.” To prove it, he got to his feet, swayed slightly, but pinned on a smile. “See, I’m fine.”

Benny crossed his arms and gave him a look that Dean took for ‘bullshit’. “Alright, boss, no ambulance, but I’m taking you to the doc-in-a-box just to make sure.”

“Benny...”

“It’s either that, or I call  _ your _  boss.” Dean blinked rapidly. 

“No, you can’t call Cas. He’d be... Alright, fine.”

The small brick building gave Dean respite from the heat. Their air conditioner was cranking out cold air and Dean sank into one of the plastic chairs to wait his turn. Benny was on his phone, texting the crew, beside him.

“Winchester,” the nurse called out and Dean followed her to the exam rooms. She took his blood pressure and temperature, after weighing him. “And why are you here today?” Her pen was poised over a thin folder.

“Uh...” Dean froze. “It’s personal.” 

She didn’t even blink. With a smile, she stood up. “Doctor Crowley will be with you shortly.”

Why had he said that? All he had to do was say he got too hot, they would have told him to drink more and sent him on his way. What the hell was he thinking?

Before he could come up with an answer, the door opened. The man was shorter than Dean by a few inches, had dark hair and a beard. “Hello. The nurse tells me you have a personal issue. Care to talk to be about it?” The accent was definitely British and if Dean wasn’t happily married, he would have been intrigued.

“I haven’t had sex with my husband in almost two months.”

A true professional, the doctor didn’t even raise an eyebrow. “Any problems urinating? Pain in your testicles?”

“No... and no.” 

“And you still want your husband sexually?”

“God, yes. Cas is fucking hot...Oh, sorry,” Dean said sheepishly, but the doctor laughed.

“I can give you a prescription for Viagra.”

“Viagra? Isn’t that for old men who can’t get it up?” Dean was suddenly embarrassed. He didn’t need  _ that _ ... surely. He was only forty. Too young for _  that _ .

“It is for men of all ages when they have difficulty achieving and keeping an erection.” Dean was about to protest, but stopped to think. Maybe he needed a little “pick-me-up" to  _ get him up _ .

“Okay, if you think it will help.”

“ You get up then you get it up,” the doctor said with a grin. “Seriously, though, take it thirty minutes or so before you want to have sexual relations with your partner. Read the literature that comes with the prescription, but stop if you have an erection that is painful, problems with hearing or vision, or chest pain. If you have any of those symptoms, get to a doctor immediately.” Dean was beginning to get second thoughts and it must have showed on his face. “Side effects like those are not common, so don’t worry your pretty little head about it.” He ripped a piece of paper off a notepad and handed it to Dean.

In the waiting room, Benny looked up from his phone. “Everything copacetic?”

“Yeah, just heat related. Drink more water... yada, yada, yada,” Dean lied.

“Why don’t you go home early. I can handle things.”

Dean thought about it for a few seconds while they got into  Benny’s  truck and buckled their seatbelts. “Yeah, maybe I’ll surprise Cas by being home before dark for once.”

When he pulled into the driveway, he was surprised to see that Cas’ car was gone. He hadn’t mentioned going anywhere. Inside, the house was quiet and he headed upstairs to shower. Cas still wasn’t home when he got back downstairs. Frowning, he ambled into the kitchen and saw the note on the island. 

_ Dean, _

_ Your dinner is in the microwave. I’m at Charlie’s helping her study. Will be home late. _

_ Love you, _

_ Cas _

Dean knew he should be pissed for taking the night off to spend with Cas and his husband wasn’t even here, but he couldn’t be angry with him. It wasn’t like Dean told him about his plan. He ate his meal and decided to watch some television. He’d left his phone upstairs and missed the call and text from Cas. 

It was only seven when the front door opened and an angry Cas came into the living room. “Why didn’t you tell me you had to go to the doctor today because you passed out on the jobsite?”

“Whoa, babe... how did you find out.” In retrospect, it was the wrong thing to say.

“ _ How did I find out _ ? I stopped by the jobsite to see you and Benny said you’d left early because you had to be checked out by a doctor. Of all the pigheaded...” Cas ran his fingers through his hair and glared at Dean. 

“It was just the heat,  babe.  The doc said I was fine,” he said, wincing a little at the lie. 

“Really? What was your blood pressure?”

“Uhm...” Shit, the nurse took it and told him, but he didn’t remember. “Not bad.” Cas’ blue eyes turned stormy and Dean decided to go on the offense. “I’m not a child, Cas. The doctor said I was fine and to drink more. Okay? It wasn’t a big deal.” 

This was gearing up to be a fight and Dean wasn’t in the mood. “Look, be mad all you want, but do it alone. I’m going to bed.” He stomped up the stairs and slammed their bedroom door for emphasis. Then he felt like a shit. He was going to go apologize when he heard the guest room door slam shut. So, Cas was going to sleep there. “Real mature,” he mumbled to himself.

Dean woke to the sound of the bedroom door. He opened his eyes and squinted at the bright sunlight streaming through the window. “What time is it?” He asked and then saw the tray in Cas’ hands. Breakfast in bed? He’s the one that should be groveling, not Cas.

“It’s almost nine.” Dean squawked and threw his legs over the edge of the bed. He was so freaking late. Why hadn’t his alarm gone off? “Dean, relax. I spoke with Benny and Garth this morning and they are handling everything. I have given you a day off.”

“Cas... that’s really nice, but I can’t.” There  were  those steely eyes again.

“You can and will,” Cas stated in a tone that made all Dean’s arguments moot. “Now, eat.”

The tray held fluffy pancakes, fresh strawberries, coffee, bacon, and orange juice.” Dean’s stomach growled and he settled back against the headboard to eat. “Why are you being nice to me? I was an asshole last night.”

“You were, but I love you and have let stress get you rundown. That is going to change. You have a good crew. It is time for you to take care of yourself.”

“That sounds great and come the end of August, I’ll take you up on that,” Dean promised, shoving a huge bite of syrupy goodness into his mouth.

“No arguments. Today is your day. I’m going out to the studio while you eat and then I want you to relax in bed. The book you’ve been wanting to read is on your nightstand. I’m coming to check on you in an hour. Do not get out of this bed.”

Dean wanted to argue. He needed to get up and get moving. He had jobs to oversee, things to do, and a foreman to slap around for telling Cas about the trip to the doctor.

He ate his breakfast and got up to set the tray on their dresser. He saw their wedding picture and picked it up. He’d been so happy to finally make Cas his. Had it only been five years? Five years and he couldn’t even get it up for his husband, the sexist man alive. He stared at the bed. If Cas wanted him to stay home, he’d stay home. Just for today.

Sighing, he flopped back down and picked up the hardcover he’d bought over two months ago. Opening it, he started to read. 

Cas’ arrival made him smile. “See, doing what I was told.”

“Good to know,” Cas replied. I thought I’d come back to bed and...” Cas leaned over and kissed Dean. He let his lips linger over Dean’s. “maybe we’d take some time for ourselves.” Dean felt a wave of panic wash over him. He needed to take one of those pills. His gaze darted to the place he’d left his jeans. They were gone. Probably in the hamper. Shit. Cas was such a neat freak.

“Yeah... that’s... good,” Dean said, pulling away. He pasted on a smile. “Maybe you could... uh...” His mind blanked. How could he get Cas out of the room? 

“Dean, I’m beginning to get a complex. You keep staring at the dirty clothes hamper and not me.” Cas pulled his shirt over his head and... so much beautiful skin. 

Dean laughed a little hysterically. “The hamper... it  ain’t  got nothing on you, babe, but I... I need to go to the bathroom.” He jumped out of the bed, side-stepping Cas and hoping his husband wasn’t looking, reached into the hamper and snatched up his jeans. He rushed into the bathroom and shut the door. 

He’d picked up the prescription on his way home and tucked the little, orange bottle into his pocket. It wasn’t there. He searched all the pockets twice, as if he could miss it.  He groaned. He had to have it. Had it fallen down into the hamper?

“Dean?” There was a light knock on the bathroom door. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah... fine.” He flushed the toilet and turned on the tap while he stared at his reflection. He was going to fail Cas. Hanging his head, he opened the door. Cas was leaning against the wall holding the orange bottle. 

“Looking for these?”

“Cas...” What could he say? He knew his face was red because it felt like it was on fire.

“Dean, I’m fairly confident you don’t have erectile dysfunction.”

“Holy fuck, don’t say shit like that,” Dean cried, mortified at the spoken words. Hell, even the doctor didn’t say that.

“Why not? If you... or I, had an issue, I would like to think we could discuss it. But, Dean, you are just under a great deal of stress. You’re working too hard and too long. There isn’t anything wrong with your...”

“Stop. Don’t say it,” Dean exclaimed, holding onto his soft cock through his pants, as if he could protect it from Cas’ words.

Cas, the motherfucker, rolled his eyes. Then he pocketed the pills. With an evil smile, he opened the nightstand drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube and their favorite plug. He tossed them onto the bed. “I’m going downstairs with your breakfast tray and once I get the dishes do ne , I’ll be back here. I’ll expect you to be ready,” Cas said, his voice low and sexy. An eyebrow was up, as if he expected Dean to challenge him. Nope, not when Cas went all  D om on him. 

The door clicked shut and Dean stared at the plug. It was pink silicone. He closed his eyes and remembered the last time Cas had taken on the dominant role. It had been one of the best orgasms he’d ever had. Biting his lip, he breathed in and out, counting to ten. He could do this. Or at least, please Cas, even if he couldn’t get it up.

Stripping off his pants, he crawled onto the bed and settled onto his pillow. He picked up the lube and squirted an ample amount on his fingertips. Spreading his legs, he traced around his rim lightly, imagining it was Cas’ tongue. His breath hitched and he pressed inside. 

“Yes,” he hissed softly. In and out, he fucked himself, adding another finger. The stretch and slight burn made his cock stir to life. “God, please...” With his other hand, he stroked it lightly. It hardened under his touch. He curled his fingers and then straightened them, seeking his prostate. There... it felt so good. Fucking himself faster now, he began to roll his hips. He was fully erect now, precum beading at the  tip . 

Dean bit back a moan and stopped touching his cock. He didn’t want to come. His orgasm was under Cas’ control. He picked up the plug and one-handed, he slicked it with the lube. The flanged head was bigger than their usual plug, but he could take it. He pulled out his fingers and wiped them on the sheet. He’d have to do laundry later, but he didn’t care. 

With slow deliberation, he pushed the plug inside his body. He gasped as the widest part stretched him  open . The anticipation of what Cas had in store for him had his heart beating faster, his breath coming faster and harsher. He tried to relax his muscles. It was fully seated now and he touched the tip of his cock, it twitched and throbbed. He rolled to his stomach, needing the pressure from the bed to ease the ache in his balls. Clutching his pillow with both hands, he rocked his hips back and forth, the slide of the sheets giving him little respite. 

The door opened and Dean whimpered, thrusting his hips forward again. The smack of Cas’ hand on his ass made him flinch and cry out. “Enough of that.”

“Sorry... I’m sorry,” Dean murmured, turning over to face his husband. 

“It’s okay, my love,” Cas said, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. He lightly stroked his fingers over Dean’s quivering stomach, across his hip, and down his thigh. “Look at me, Dean.”

Dean looked into his husband’s beautiful, blue eyes. Cas blinked lazily, holding his gaze, his nails raking over Dean’s thigh. “Listen to me carefully, Dean.”

He blinked twice to show he understood and he felt the tension leave his body. Cas smiled and brushed his fingers through Dean’s hair. “While sex is important to both of us, your wellbeing is my first concern. I was displeased that you got to the point that exhaustion made you collapse. That you kept it from me caused me pain.” Dean whined, but Cas continued to stroke his head. “What is the most important rule in our marriage?”

“Honesty,” Dean whispered, unable to look away from Cas’ eyes.

“Yes, very good. And you weren’t honest.” Dean shook his head from side to side. His cock began to flag as his shame ate away at him. He’d disappointed Cas. 

“I do understand why you felt the need to keep it hidden. You thought you were unable to perform. Isn’t that right?”

Dean nodded, the gentle scratching of Cas’ nails on his thigh grounding him. “And see, that’s where you went wrong.” Dean squinted in confusion. “I don’t need a trained dog or pony to perform. I need a husband... a mate... a lover, not a trained seal.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you,” Dean said softly, leaning his cheek against  Cas’  arm.

“Under normal circumstances, you’d be punished. You realize that, don’t you.”

“Yes.” Dean nodded and swallowed. 

“But withholding what you need right now would be cruel.” Dean wasn’t sure what was expected, so he waited. Cas stood up and began to take off his clothes. Dean loved the way his husband’s body flexed and moved. His cock began to show interest. When he was naked, he turned and walked to the edge of the bed, his hand stroking his uncut shaft. Dean felt the saliva filling his mouth and swallowed hard. Cas was perfect in every way. “I want you to get up and go stand in front of the dresser.”

Carefully , Dean stood up, the plug moving inside of him, putting pressure on his prostate. He walked to the dresser and faced the mirror. Cas came up behind him, his hands coming up to splay across Dean’s stomach. “What do you see?”

“Us.”

“Us... and see, that’s what it will always be, Dean. You and I. There is nothing we cannot overcome together.” Cas’ right hand slid down over the planes of his belly to his bush and then cupped his balls. Dean’s cock pulsed and lengthened. “Hmmm, so hard for me.” 

Dean looked at his reflection. Cas’ hand caressing him, moving up his cock, swiping his thumb over the bed of arousal at the tip. He brought it to Dean’s mouth and Dean sucked it off, eyes never leaving the image before him. “You are more than sex, my love. You are my every waking moment. You are my hopes and dreams. You are my everything. Do you understand that?”

Nodding, Dean felt moisture fill his eyes. Not tears. Dean didn’t cry. 

“What did you think you needed those pills for?” Blue eyes narrowed and the hand on his balls tightened just to the point of pain.

“To make you happy.”

The slap across his ass came swiftly and painfully. He jerked and his eyes widened in surprised hurt. “Wrong. I’m in charge of my own happiness and you are in charge of yours. I choose to be happy because I love you.”

“I love you too,” Dean whispered.

“Those pills weren’t needed, Dean. You see that now, don’t you?” Dean nodded, as Cas’ hand, once again, stroked his cock. With his left hand, Cas pressed his palm flat on Dean’s upper back and pushed him forward,  s o he was bending over the dresser, his face only inches from the mirror. Then Dean felt the tug of the plug as it was eased from his body. The head of Cas’ cock brushed against his hole, teasing and Dean wanted to press back, but remained in the position Cas put him.

The snick of the lube bottle was loud in the silence of their bedroom. Dean imagined Cas’ hand slicking up his cock and his own reacted by pulsing out more precum. A thread of it dripped onto the top of the dresser. Then Cas was there, pushing into him, filling him. He arched his back lifting his ass to take his lover. Cas sank into him and when he was full, Cas kissed his shoulders. “Are you good?”

“Yes,” Dean whispered.

“Show me,” Cas ordered, pulling out slightly and slamming back in, forcing Dean’s thighs against the dresser. Dean reached for his cock, jerking it hard and fast. “That’s it, Dean... that’s a good boy.”

Knowing Cas, Dean used his other hand to pinch his nipple, hard enough to take his breath away. He needed the pain. “Yes,” Cas whispered behind him, thrusting into his pliant body over and over  again.  Dean’s body reacted to the sensations... pleasure and pain vied for control. His nails bit into the sensitive flesh and the bud  tightened , angry red now. His cock throbbed with his swipe of his hand. It was too much. “It’s okay,” Cas said, his hands gripping Dean’s hips hard enough to leave bruises. “Fuck, Dean, so good... so damn good.”

“Cas... please... fuck...” The tight coil erupted inside his belly and ropes of thick cum landed on the dresser and the mirror. Dean’s muscles seized and he felt like he was frozen in time. Cas’ eyes were wild and dark, locked on his own. He was relentless, his hips  pistoning , driving Dean into the wood, rocking the piece of furniture until it banged against the wall. 

“Fuck...” Cas growled and his body stilled. Dean closed his eyes, relishing the feel of Cas’ cock filling him with his release. When he opened them again, Cas was breathing heavily, his face flushed, his eyes heavy. He kissed Dean’s neck and moved his lips to whisper in his ear. “Do you still think you need those pills?”

Dean looked down at the mess he’d made and shook his head. “Guess I was being stupid, huh?”

“Maybe a little bit.” Another kiss against his ear and then Cas eased out of him, hissing at the sensation. Dean felt Cas’ cum slide down his thighs. The heady scent of their sex filled his nostrils and he leaned back against Cas’ chest. Cas wrapped his arms around him and they stared at each other in the mirror. “I was scared I was disappointing you,” Dean murmured, looking down at their wedding picture, now askew from its usual position.

“Oh, Dean, my love, I was disappointed. Not because of the lack of sex, but because I had to watch you almost kill yourself.”

“I’ll let Benny and Garth do more.” They stood silently for a few more moments, each in their own thoughts. “Besides, when we have a baby, it will take both of us to take care of it. I plan on being a real father, Cas. Diapers,  middle  of the night feedings, all of it.”

“I never doubted you’d make a great father, Dean. Never.” His nose brushed against Dean’s hairline and Dean let his head lull back to rest on Cas’ shoulder. It was going to be fine. He had the perfect husband.


End file.
